Guardian Angels and Stealing Hearts
by from-sabrina
Summary: Two one-shots in one story-chapter-thing. 1:"Today is my first day as your guardian angel. Today is the day you were told about what I did for you. Today is the day you cried and yelled at the world for being so cruel." 2:"When she thinks no one's looking, she dances to her iPod. Well, I wouldn't quite call it dancing... it's more like a mix between flailing and having a seizure."


**Pairing: Austin/Ally**  
**Prompt: Eh. Second time writing angst, we'll see how it goes. Oh, it's super short, just, y'know, by the way.**  
**Notes: Shoutout to everyone I've met on Twitter! You guys are all wonderful, quirky, beautiful (yeah, the guys, too. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, IT'S TRUE!) people, and I'm so glad that I met each and every one of you. And... uh... yeah. 'Kay, sappy-times are over; Mark Lynch+Calum Worthy**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own; no copyright infringement intended.**

**Copyright 2012 LostAmongTheStars**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Today is eight years since I first met you.

Eight years since we became partners, eight years since we became best friends.

Today is six years since your big break.

Six years since our first visit to see all those glittering lights of Hollywood, six years since you got signed to a major record company.

Today is four years since Dez and Trish got married.

Four years since Dez became a famous director, six years since Trish used her connections as your manager to start her own fashion line.

Today is two years since I realized that I love you.

Two years since that fateful, accidental kiss between the two of us, two years since you said the kiss meant nothing and two years since I agreed.

Today is one year since you got engaged.

One year since you called me in the middle of the night to tell me the good news, one year since I shed all the tears I had in me.

Today is two weeks since you got into a motorcycle accident.

Two weeks since the doctors said you wouldn't make it, two weeks since I offered myself for whatever you needed.

Today is five days since the doctors found a solution.

Five days since the doctors said the operation would work, five days since I signed all the paperwork.

Today is three days since the operation.

Three days since I gave myself up for you, three days since the operation succeeded.

Today is two days since the doctors tried everything they could to bring me back.

Two days since my family and friends found out about my gift— no, I won't call it a sacrifice, because you're more than worth it— to you, two days since they made the arrangements and mourned for me.

Today is one day since my final good-bye.

One day since I was sent off in a beautiful service, one day since your parents set up a charity in my name.

Today is the first time you've opened your eyes since the accident.

Today is the first day I will spend watching over you.

Today is my first day as your guardian angel.

Today is the day you were told about what I did for you.

Today is the day you cried and yelled at the world for being so cruel.

Today is the day I pleaded to you to not cry, to move on with your life.

Today is the first time you've felt my presence beside you, even if I'm not really, physically there.

Today is the day you dedicated your life to making the world a better place, which the news reporters say is because of me.

Today is the day I met my mother.

And today is my first day in heaven.

* * *

**Pairing: Austin/Ally**  
**Prompt: None.**  
**Notes: Well, if you're sad from reading that up there^, then here's a happy piece for you :) By the way, this is AU.**  
**Disclaimer: See above.**

**Copyright 2012 LostAmongTheStars**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

There's a cute girl working the register at Sonic Boom today. Funny, I've never noticed her, but I think she's the only employee this store has, anyways.

I swear, anyone could steal from here if they wanted to. Of course, _I_ wouldn't, because I'm a good guy and good guys don't steal.

For some reason, I keep coming back to the store every day this week. But it's not because of the girl, it's because the store has a lot of instruments... that need to be looked at every day... by me. Yeah. At least, that's what I tell myself.

Through the week, I notice how the girl is really into music. When she thinks no one's looking, she dances to her iPod. Well, I wouldn't quite call it dancing... it's more like a mix between flailing and maybe, I dunno, having a seizure.

A couple times she's passed by me at my usual spot, which is all around the store, playing the instruments. Sometimes, the customers even leave tips for me.

Anyways, whenever she passes by, she's always humming something underneath her breath. I gotta admit, it's kinda cute. But, of course, she's not my type. I go for the blonde, cheerleader, drop-dead gorgeous types. She's just... cute. And I don't date cute girls.

On Sunday, business is slow and at times it's just me and her in the store. During a particularly empty time, she goes upstairs into a room that I never noticed before.

Now, I don't want to seem like a stalker, but I went up there and kindasortamaybe listened in on her behind the door. She was singing songs that I'd never heard before— I'm pretty sure she wrote them herself, which impressed me enough to barge in.

Yeah, my instinct control isn't that great...

"Did you write that song?" I ask, interrupting her mid-song.

Startled, she looked up at me. "Um, yeah. Wait, what are you even doing up here? The sign says private!"

I shrug. "Signs don't mean much to me. Most of the time, they're just hiding things." I walk closer and sit down on the piano bench next to her. "Like you, for instance. I didn't know you were a musician."

She's still giving me that weird-ed out look, so I bring out the half-smile, half-smirk that girls love and say, "Hey, I'm not a creep. I just— I haven't seen you around here before, and when I saw you dancing and humming I thought, Hey, she's a musician, too! I just wanted to get to know you, musician to musician."

There's a moment of silence where I think she might call 911 on me, but then she smiles shyly. "I'm Ally," she tells me. "And the reason why you haven't seen me before is because I was studying overseas in Paris."

I smile back. "I'm Austin," I tell her. "_Vous parlez-vous français_**(1)**?"

Her eyebrows shoot up. "_Oui_. Where did you learn French?"

I shrug. "My mom lived in France for most of her life. Plus, y'know, school." I lay my hands on the piano. "Alright, what I came up here for. Play me a song."

She smiles again (it's rather... pretty) and soon enough we're having a full-on jam session.

I get to know her throughout the summer, and the more time I spend with, the more I... like her.

We talk about everything, from pet peeved to college. Actually, college is one of the best things we talk about. Turns out, we're both going to Julliard**(2)**.

She's quirky, and she's dorky, but in a way that makes her adorkable. And she's beautiful. I don't know why I didn't see it before. She's not the curvy, blonde, cheerleader type I'm used to. No, she's better than that. She's beautiful in that way that's timeless, in that way where you know she's beautiful inside and out. God, that's cheesy, but there's something about her that makes me wax poetic.

And she's feeling it, too. The chemistry we have between us (chemistry's also one of her favorite subjects— har de har har) is pretty obvious, I think. Even her dad, the owner of Sonic Boom, has picked up on it. He sat me down so we could talk about the consequences of hurting his daughter (althought I don't see how a man like Lester could ever deliver consequences— he's like a teddy bear); true story.

So, no one is really surprised when one day, while we're having one of our famed jam sessions, I kiss her.

We're finishing up Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Bublé, with her harmonizing along to my tenor voice. I can't help but stare at her, and she returns the gesture curiously. "What?" she asks softly, her eyes never leaving mine.

I take a breath. "Your store is really easy to steal from. I mean, half the time there's no one watching it."

"Oh. Well, we'll work on that," she replies, looking disappointed.

"But I wouldn't steal from you guys, 'cause I'm a good guy. And good guys don't steal." And here's where I grin, drawing her to me by the chin. "But," I whisper, "I think I'd be willing to steal your heart." I fight the urge to wince as that incredibly cheesy line comes out, but she already thinks I'm a bit of a weirdo, so, what the hey, right?"

Her eyes widen as she realizes what I'm implicating. Then she smiles, and she replies, "If you steal my heart, then you have to keep it safe."

"Deal. Will you ever want it back?" I ask, playing along.

"No, never. Don't ever give it back." She beams at me, then I take her into my arms and kiss her.

So, yeah. I'm a good guy. I don't steal. But the one time I did, it was worth it.

It was _so_ worth it.

* * *

**A/N: (1) Translation: Do you speak French? (2) Julliard is one of the best arts schools in the country.**

**~ Sabrina**


End file.
